Dr Wing, Mr Wild
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: The title describes it all. Wing has an offball couple of days where he totally lets loose. Can the other ducks make their team captain sane again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own nothing! Do you hear me NOTHING MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHa!!!! Well not nothing, I do own Magic.

A/N: Where does every story begin?

Elwenildo: the beginning of course.

SEC: And how do you usually begin your day?

E: I usually wake up around four in the afternoon duh! You know that!

SEC: *rolls eyes* continuing onWell under normal' circumstances that is true, but I'm not normal. I warn you now that some things are not what they seem to be.

A/N 2: okay here's the deal, ff.net hates me. I can only download bits and pieces of my story at any one time. Since this story is almost 10,000 words I have to break it up into may little pieces. In other words, chapters. I don't want them to be in chapters! I wrote this story to be told in one sitting, so here's what I'm going to do I'm going to be posting all the chapters at once so this will BE a story, just broken up a bit. I'm sooooooo sorry for this, but this is the only way I can do it. So JustSomeOne don't kill me. I have several stories that I have to post this way. *Cries eyes out*. Oh well, please enjoy and remember this wackiness I am setting before you may confuse you.

Dr. Wing; Mr. Wild

By Silver Elf Child

Wildwing awoke, groaned and rolled over. *Awake before the alarm, again. Maybe I should wait it out,* he thought to himself. Wildwing lay in bed for a good hour and the alarm clock did not go off. *Hmm that's strange, it should have gone off by now*. Wing rolled over to look at his alarm clock, but it wasn't there.

"Huh? Where's my clock?"

Wing swung his head over the edge of the bed to check if Magic had knocked his clock onto the floor again. His search was in vain for the clock was not there. Wildwing got up to ask Dive if he stole his clock again. (Nosedive hated being waken up at five thirty every morning. Some people just were not morning people, and Nosedive was definitely one of them.)

"NosediveWhere are you?"

Wildwing turned on the light and started rummaging through Dive's covers.

"Dive this isn't funny!"

Nosedive did not respond, but how could he when he wasn't even there. Wildwing now in a panic, rushed from the room frantically looking for Nosedive. He scoured the Pond looking for his little brother. He could not find hair or feather of him. This was not like Dive. Sneaking out during the middle of the night or not telling him where he was going. Wait a minute. What happened last night? The previous day's events were all a blur.

Flashback

Wildwing awoke, groaned and rolled over. *Awake before the alarm, again. Maybe I should wait it out,* he thought to himself. Wildwing lay in bed for a half-hour before the alarm clock went off. 

"Come on Dive get up! It's time for practice."

"Uh, not now Wing I'm sleeping," Dive grunted.

"Come on sleepy head. Your hairs a mess," Wing smiled.

"Go away," Dive swatted at his brother.

Wildwing pulled the covers off Dive. "I said get up!"

"AHHHH Wing!" Nosedive said sitting up and used his pillow as a shield

"What?"

"Give me back my pants!"

"I don't have your. Oops sorry Dive," Wing said as he handed back the pajama pants.

"Yeah I'll bet," Dive said in an angry sarcastic tone.

"Get up. I expect to see you in the kitchen in ten minutes."

"What! You expect me to be able to shower in less then ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes Mr."

"Fine ten minutes. Man I can't get all these knots out in ten minutes," Dive said as he did the Vanna White pose with his hair.

Wildwing laughed as he exited the room and left Dive to grumble about his hair. Dive was at the breakfast table ten minutes later. His hair was half brushed and the comb was sticking out of a huge knot in the back of his head. Mallory started to laugh at him, but stopped short when Wing cast her a dirty look.

"Good morning Nosedive."

"Mornin' Tanya."

"Do you need some help?"

"Not really. I needed another fifteen minutes, but someone wouldn't let me have the extra time," Nosedive said as he gave Wing a sideways look.

"I love you too Dive. Sit down and eat," Wing pointed to the platter of pancakes on the table.

Now how can Dive complain when he had pancakes to eat, especially when Wing cooked them. He loved Wing's cooking. And his pancakes were first rate. Dive scarfed down half of the platter of pancakes. After breakfast the ducks had practice and then lunch. After lunch each duck was left to his and her own devices. Nosedive and Mal the mall, Duke a good book, Grin meditation, Tanya her lab and Wildwing as usual was on monitor duty. Everyone thought that he was completely obsessed with finding Dragonus, but in truth he spent most of his time surfing the web. Yeah, yeah, he doesn't look like a computer geek but hey, those authors on fanficiton.net were cool and he loved reading their stuff. He liked it when the authors decided to write about the other ducks for a change and not just about Dive and him. True they were easy targets, but come on. The others were ducks too and just as important. Well okay, he didn't spend all his time on ff.net. He also had to check his email. He had several correspondents with many of the different players in the NHL. On this particular day Wing had just received a message from Guy Hebert on goal tending strategies. (What else are two goofball goalies going to talk about? How to bake and decorate the perfect cake? Okay maybe they would, but not likely.) Wildwing was halfway through typing a response when Drake one's alarm went off.

"Great," Wing mumbled to himself before he quickly saved his draft and switched into battle gear.

The ducks were all assembled in about twenty minutes because Dive had to wait till Mal got those smashing pumps that went with her latest outfit, and then they were off chasing Dragonus. They didn't have to travel far because he was just down the street at a local shopping center. The Chameleon was busy stealing all the candy bars from the drug store when they arrived.

"Oh me love chocolate," he exclaimed happily as he danced around the registers.

"Good for you," Wing said flatly as he leveled his puck launcher at him.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing taking a bath?"

"Drop the candy sleezasor," Mal ordered.

"I don't wanna."

"Do it geekoid or else we'll have to get rough on ya," Dive said smugly.

"Oh I don't think so," Siege said as he teleported in behind the ducks.

"Look out!" Mallory shouted as she hit the deck and rolled to safety before firing at Siege.

As usual, Chameleon teleported back to the Raptor with his candy bars and Siege assaulted the ducks. Sometime during the battle Wraith appeared in his mystical smoke cloud and unleashed a new weapon on the ducks. Since he was such a terrible aim he missed the ducks. Well, all except one, Wildwing. As soon as Wing was tagged it' the two saurians teleported away.

"That was too easy," Mal stated as she turned to look at the others.

That was when they found Wildwing on the floor.

"Bro! Wing! Bro.! Can you hear me?" Dive yelled. His fear was written all over his face and it was mirrored on all the other ducks faces as well.

"Uh, man what hit me?" Wing asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay Wildwing?" Duke asked.

"I think so. Nothing appears to be broken."

"Do you feel different in anyway?" Tanya asked as Duke and Mal helped him to his feet.

"Not really. My head hurts, but I think that's from when I hit the ground."

"We need to get you back to the Pond. If you hit your head you might have suffered a concussion."

"I hope not we have a game tomorrow night."

The ducks rushed their leader back to the Pond's infirmary to run the appropriate tests. There had to have been a reason why Dragonus zapped him.


	2. part 2

A/N: Like I said here is the next part of this story. The ducks are now back at the Pond.

"Take off the mask and lay down," Tanya instructed as she turned the medicom on.

"Yes mother," Wing said sarcastically.

Tanya cast him a displeased look before she keyed in the instructions. Wildwing lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. His head was pounding. Thinking, talking, or any movement made it worse.

"Good. Everything's fine," Tanya finally said after running the tests three times to be sure.

"Are you sure?" Dive asked.

"Nosedive, he's fine. Wildwing you can get up now."

Wildwing lay perfectly still on the bed.

"Wildwing did you hear me? You can get up now."

Wildwing did not move.

"Wildwing," Nosedive panicked and shook his brother harshly.

Wing still did not respond.

Dive looked to Tanya then back to his brother. "WILDWING!"

A slow smile spreads across Wing's bill before he opened one eye to look at his panic stricken baby brother. "Boo."

"AHHH! I hate you!" Dive screamed before he slapped Wing in the arm.

Wing chortled to himself.

"Wildwing you can get up now," Tanya said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I heard you Tanya. I'm just so comfortable. Can't I just take a nap here," Wildwing said as he rocked back and forth to find a better position on the bed.

"No get up!"

"Fine, but not until I get something for this head ache."

Tanya gave an exasperated sigh before going to get some Tylenol. Duke and Mallory stifled giggles, while Grin sat in the corner meditating. Wing picked up the mask after he sat up, but he did not put it on. Tanya returned with two pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Wing set the mask down on the medicom's console and took the medication. After finishing the water he threw the paper cup in the garbage and went to retrieve the mask. The instant he placed his hand on the mask an electrical shock shot up from the console and up Wing's arm. The medicom blew up a few seconds later and sent the ducks flying. Wing sat up and shook the dust off his head. The infirmary was in complete darkness. He heard someone move around on his right.

"Is everyone all right?" Wing asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm okay."

"My pride's hurt but nothing more."

"All fine here. How about you bro.?"

"I'll live, Tanya what just happened?"

"I don't know. It must have been a short circuit or something."

Wildwing put on the mask and surveyed the room. The mask's eyes had an eerie green glow.

"What do you mean you don't know! Your suppose to be our top tech! Find out what happened you stupid fat blond bimbo!" Wildwing shouted before he stormed out of the room.

Tanya and the others were stupefied. Did they just hear what they thought they heard? Did Wildwing just call Tanya those things? Tanya was more shocked then hurt by the outburst. Tanya looked to the others for support, but how can you see anything in total darkness. She was going to have to install windows in the place some day. No one tried to move, considering that there had just been an explosion in the room. Who knows what was on the floor and where. The lights come back on suddenly. Wildwing's face appeared on their wrist coms. "I turned the power back on, happy?" Then he was gone.

"What just happened?" Dive asked.

"Beats the heck out of me kid."

The ducks cautiously made their way through the smoking debris over to Tanya. She was sitting in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head hidden behind her folded arms. She didn't want to, but she was crying. The insults Wildwing had flung at her were now starting to sink in. They hurt, but not as much as knowing the fact that it was her equipment that blew up and almost killed them all.

"Don't listen to him sweet heart. Wing's just having a bad day."

Tanya shook her head. "That's not it Duke," she sobbed "it's my fault it blew up."

"No it's not Tanya," Mallory comforted. "It was probably a damaged circuit, or a power overload."

"I almost killed him Mal. Didn't you see it? The electricity that went shooting out of the medicom and into Wing?"

"Yeah, but"

"He has every right to be mad at me; I don't even know what happened, or how to fix it."

"Oh come on Tanya. I've done a lot of worse things to Wing then almost roasting him with electricity, and he's not mad at me," smiled Nosedive.

"Like?" Duke asked.

"Well, there was the time I stabbed him with a pencil."

"You stabbed him with a pencil?"

"Yeah I stabbed him with a pencil."

"Why would you do that?" Mal asked.

"Um, we were playing."

"Playing what, pirates? I'd hate to see what would have happened if you were using knifes."

"No, we weren't playing pirates Mallory. We were coloring."

"Kid you don't use pencils while your coloring."

"I know that. But Wing and I were coloring and I thought it would be fun to color his picture. He told me to stop marking his page or else he was going to color me. I didn't stop, so he jumped me and colored me. It wasn't working very well though, so he started to tickle me. He sat on top of me and would not get off. I couldn't breath because I was laughing so hard and because he was on top of my chest. I tried to push him off, but he has a big butt. I tried to kick and punch him, but he's always been bigger then me."

"Where'd you get the pencil?"

"I was getting to that Duke, geesh," Nosedive rolled his eyes. "Wildwing was tickling me relentlessly. I couldn't call my parents for help because I was laughing so hard. I reached up and grabbed the first thing my little fingers could grasp. I thought that it was a crayon, so I hit him with it. Wildwing stopped tickling me, grabbed his arm and ran off crying. I sat up and looked at my weapon and saw that it was a pencil. I guess when I stabbed him the lead broke off in his arm. My mom was soooo mad at me. I'm surprised Wing forgave me for that."

"Tell us again how stabbing him with a pencil is worse then electrocuting him?" Mal asked.

"Hello, hospital mean anything to you. Wing hates the hospital. It means doctors and needles. He had to get the lead surgically removed from his arm, hence the doctor and needle thing."

Tanya still sat on the floor immersed in her sorrow.

"Come on Tanya cheer up," Nosedive said energetically.

"That story was interesting little friend, but not very helpful," Grin stated.

"Okay then, how about all those times I hit Wing over the head with hockey sticks and made him bleed. Does that come close?"

"Nope." Duke said flatly.

"What about the time I bit him and ripped a chunk of flesh of meat out of his side?"

"You did WHAT?!"

"Okay, how about the time I shoved a rock up his nose, no wait he did that to me. Um," Nosedive thought really hard about all the evil things he had done to Wildwing as a child. He couldn't think of anything worse then what had just happened to his brother. He would have said his birth was worse, but Wing liked him (or so he thought he did), so that wouldn't work. Nosedive gave up before his head exploded.

"See nothing is worse then what I did," Tanya sulked.

"No, what if you added up all the things I did to Wing when we were kids? Wouldn't that count for something?" Nosedive asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Mal admitted.

"Come on Tanya give me a smile. If he could forgive me for all these years of torture, he's sure to forgive you," Nosedive smiled.

Tanya smiled at him and got up. "I guess we had better clean this mess up."  


"We'll help," Duke offered. "And this time we won't sweep it under the rug."

Tanya laughed with the others as they cleaned up the infirmary. Unbeknownst to them Wildwing was listening to Nosedive's recollection of the past. Wildwing sneered at the tale and the mask's eye glowed green. *Stab me with a pencil will he, I don't think so.* Wildwing quietly left.

End flashback


	3. part 3

All Wildwing could remember from the day before was practice, the run in with Siege and Wraith, and a huge headache. The rest of the day was a blur. "Man I wish I could remember what happened yesterday. Why is my room a disaster area? Where are the others? Where's Nosedive and the mask?" Wildwing pondered these questions as he started to clean up the room. He found his clock under his nightstand, which was halfway across the room and smashed into hundreds of little pieces. Wildwing plugged in his clock radio to find that the radio still worked, but neither the clock nor the alarm worked. "Damn! Oh well it was bound to break sometime. Especially with Magic always throwing it on the floor." As Wildwing cleaned up the room he made many more startling discoveries. Almost all of Nosedive's comic books were destroyed. The couch looked like someone used a knife on it and then pulled all the stuffing out. Either that or Magic got really big and used it as a scratching post. It looked like Nosedive had used the television for target practice and the VCR was implanted in the wall just above Nosedive's bunk. "This is too strange. Why would Dive destroy three of his favorite past times." Then Wildwing found Dive's video games. Not one of them had survived the disaster. Some were melted, others were broken into itsy bitsy pieces, where as others had the casings pulled off the electronics. Nosedive's things were not the only things that were damaged, but his stuff as well. His favorite book collection was ripped to sunder. His computer was smashed in as well as his models of the Aerowing and Migrator. After a while Wildwing realized that everything that was broken was something that the two brothers held dear. This wasn't funny. Destroying his stuff was one thing, but Dive's stuff was another. He could live without his computer, books, or models, but Dive. Dive couldn't handle loosing his things. Magic! What if whoever did this hurt Magic! Wildwing raced to the bathroom, where Magic had just recently been staying. After the surgery they had to put Magic in the corner of the room, but since he kept escaping they had to quarantine him in the bathroom. "Oh no!" Wildwing muttered under his breath as he surveyed the bathroom. If you thought the room was bad, the bathroom was worse. Magic's cat box was upside down and the contents were strewn across the floor. The toilet was destroyed, and where it once stood a fountain of water bubbled up from the floor. The door to the bathroom was broken in half and the sink was covered in blood. *Blood?* Wildwing thought as he stepped into the bathroom, *Where'd the blood come from?* He cautiously stepped over the broken toilet fragments and looked in the mirror. He looked at his reflection in dismay, "man I look like crap." Then he noticed the mirror was broken and blood stained the mirror where it had been shattered. Wildwing didn't like this at all. Forget about the repair bill, where was Nosedive and Magic? Whose blood was this and why couldn't he remember any of this?

"Magic! Nosedive!" Wildwing called as he left the bathroom. "Nosedive answer me!"

When no one responded to his desperate cries for concern Wildwing sat down on the edge of the bed and cried. All he mumbled was, " Nosedive, where are you?" over and over again. When he looked up he saw the mask under a pile of torn clothes. Wildwing got up to retrieve the mask and discovered that the clothes belonged to Dive and were covered in blood. He threw the mask onto the bed and left the room. It was two in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten, so he went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Under normal circumstances he would have been starving, but the unanswered questions kept piling up and made his stomach queasy. There was no question about it, he had to eat, so he made himself a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. As he prepared the sandwich a familiar face peeked his head into the kitchen.

"W..W..Wing?"

Wildwing turned around to see Nosedive standing in the doorway. "Nosedive! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning. What?"

Nosedive didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, he bolted down the hall.

"Nosedive!"

Wildwing put the knife with the red strawberry jam on it, down on the counter and ran after his little brother. There was something in Nosedive's expression that told him something was wrong. He had seen that look all to often on Dive's face as a child. It was the look of fear. Wildwing caught up with Dive in the rec room. Nosedive was trembling behind Grin. The other's jumped to their feet and cautiously made their way to block Wing's approach towards Dive.

"Guys, where have you all been? I've been worried sick. Nosedive what's wrong?" Wing asked as he stepped towards his baby brother.

"Keep away from him Wing," Mallory threatened.

"What?"

"You heard her Wing keep away from him," Duke said as he drew his saber.

"Wait a minute guys. What's going on?" Wing said as he backed up with his hands up in the air.

"Oh don't play stupid Wildwing!" Mallory spat, "You know what you did!"

Wildwing gave the others a confused look. What he did? What did he do?  


"I don't know what you're talking about Mal."

"Don't give us that. You flip out and expect us to act like nothing happened and just forgive you. Nuh uh not this time Wildwing."

"Duke I don't know what you're talking about. What's going on around here? Have you guys lost it or something?"

"Us?" Tanya scoffed. "Wildwing don't you remember yesterday?"

"Actually all I can remember is a huge headache. Care to fill me in?"

The ducks cast each other a skeptical look. Could this be the genuine Wildwing, or the flipped out crazy guy from yesterday trying to lure them into another trap? Right now they were not taking any chances and trusting him was out of the question.

"Come on guys, what's going on?"

Just then Phil walked into the room singing to himself about money, profits and such. Wildwing turned to him and barked, "Do you mind Phil?"

"AHHHH! Keep him away from me!" Phil screamed as he ran from the room.

"What's with him?" Wildwing asked.

"Isn't it obvious bro.?" Nosedive spoke his first complete sentence since the day before.

"No it isn't Dive. All this beating around the bush is starting to annoy me and right now I don't want to deal with it. I'm going to my room."

Now THAT was definitely NOT the Wildwing from yesterday.


	4. part 4

Flashback

After cleaning up the infirmary the ducks all headed to the kitchen for some ice cream. There's nothing better then ice cream to cheer up a girl. Well, that and a good laugh, and since Nosedive was there they were definitely not short on those. Tanya had almost forgotten about being upset. I said almost. The ducks entered the kitchen and found Wildwing sitting with his feet up on the table, and chewing on the tip of a steak knife.

"Hey bro," Nosedive said cheerfully.

Wildwing sneered at his brother, who was completely oblivious to Wing's bad mood. Nosedive continued over to the counter and pulled out six spoons.

"Ah Ha!" Dive exclaimed happily as he held up his spoon like a sword, "Choose your weapon!"

Duke pulled a spoon from Dive's other hand and the two have a mock spoon fight.

"Oh please," Wildwing rumbled in disgust.

"Come on bro. Cheer up. Want some ice cream?"

Mal and Tanya already had the ice cream out and were dividing it up into six bowls.

"Sure why not. There's nothing I want to do more then to get fat!"

Mal turned and looked at him, "Excuse me."

"What?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No. I'm saying that you're going to get fat little miss priss."

Mallory gasped in anger, "You take that back!"

"NO!"

"I said take that BACK!"  
  
"Why don't you come over here and make me you psychotic, PMSing, hooker."

"AHHH!"

"Wildwing?" Grin asked.

"Yeah!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Your aura is clouded over. Why are you trying to hurt your friends?"

"My friends are not hoochies, computer geeks or annoying little brothers."

"Wildwing your words are hurtful. Please do not go on till your aura had cleared."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Wildwing stood up to challenge Grin. "You spend all your time in la la land. You don't even know what you're talking about half the time. Besides the fact that NO ONE EVER understands your incoherent ramblings. If someone should shut up it should be you, you good for nothing stupid lump of muscle!"

"Wildwing," Nosedive said trying to calm Wing down.

"SHUT UP!" Wildwing screamed at his brother before he threw the steak knife at him.

Wildwing stormed out of the room as the other ducks were held in silent limbo. Nosedive was cowering on the floor holding his head. The only sound in the room was the sound of the knife reverberating from where it stuck out of the wall. 

"Nosedive are you okay kid?" Duke asked.

"II think so," Nosedive stammered from where he sat on the floor.

"Let me see," Tanya said as she bent down.

"I'm okay Tanya, really I am."

"Little friend.."

"Grin I'm fine."

"No you're not Nosedive you're shaking like a leaf."

"Why Why Why did he throw it at me? He has never tried to hurt me before."

"I think we had better steer clear of Wing for the rest of the day."

"Um, guys, we share a room," Nosedive pointed out.

"You can sleep with me little friend."

"Thanks Grinster."

"Nosedive, do you want some ice cream?"

"No thanks Mal I'm not hungry."

All the ducks had lost their appetites. Wildwing had never been this mad before and he had never taken his anger out on Nosedive. If he could harm his brother what else would he do? Wildwing stormed around the Pond looking for someone or something to take his rage out on. Phil came walking by and posed an excellent target. He'd wanted to pummel that guy for ages.

"Hey there Phil," Wildwing said in a coaxing tone.

"Wildwing, booby, babe, just the duck I was looking for."  


"Really?"

"Just hear me out. It's just a small publicity stunt. Nothing extravagant, just a photo shoot at a local zoo."

"Sounds good Phil, when is it?"

"Uh, really you think so?" Phil was stunned. He was expecting read my beak, no', but instead he got a compliant smiling team captain. Something about that smile should have tipped him off that something was wrong, but how can anyone focus on the unusual when you're getting your way. "It's tomorrow booby. Are you sure you'll do it?"  
  
"Sure we will Phil. Is there anything we should be concerned about?"

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Anything dangerous. I don't want another ambush by Dragonus and his goons."

"Nope. It's a zoo Wing. What could be dangerous about some stupid animals?"  


"Oh I don't know, how about THIS!"

Phil was not expecting Wildwing to lash out at him. Wildwing grabbed Phil by his neck and slammed him into a wall.

"Am I a stupid animal Phil? Well am I?"

"No," was all Phil could choke out as he struggled to get free. "Booby babe come, ugh."

"DON'T CALL ME BOOBY!"

"Wildwing stop it!" Duke shouted as he came to Phil's rescue.

Wildwing tightened his grip on Phil.

"Let him go Wing!" Duke screamed as he jumped onto Wing's back and wrapped his arm around his neck . He finally got Wing into a headlock, which diverted Wing's attention long enough for Phil to slip out of his clutches. Once Phil was clear Duke jumped off Wing's back. Wildwing spun around to face his teammate.

"Look what you did Duke. You let him get away."

"So."  


"I didn't want to do this but you leave me know choice."  


Wildwing grabbed Duke by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"Wildwing cool it. I haven't done anything."

"Oh yeah? You let Phil get away. You ruined my fun."

"Fun? Beating people up isn't fun Wing. It's wrong, and what you did to Dive is worse."

"Like your opinion means anything to me. Now you develop a conscious. I've been wanting to pop you one for some time now you contradicting old goose!"

Wildwing pulled back and prepared to slug Duke, but Grin grabbed his arm.

"Wildwing you will stop this now!"

"Shut up!"

Wildwing flung Grin across the room and slugged Duke. He dropped Duke's unconscious form and went to his room. Nosedive, Mal, and Tanya watched in horror from the doorway as Wing assaulted their teammates. As soon as the coast was clear Tanya went to check on Duke and Mal and Dive checked on Grin. Grin was fine, but Duke was out cold. A nice purple bruise was already forming on the side of his head.

"Is he all right?" Mal asked.

"He should live," Tanya replied. "I wish the medicom was working. That way I could diagnose his injuries better."

"But Duke is okay, right Tanya?" Dive asked in a shaky voice.

Duke stirred a little and gave a groan, but did not wake.

"He'll be fine," Tanya said as she gave a sigh of relief.

"What on Earth would have possessed Wildwing to go after us?" Mal asked.

"Dragonus' ray," Grin offered.

"But the medicom said he was fine."

"Could it have been malfunctioning?" Nosedive asked.

"NO!"

"Okay. Wildwing has either flipped or he's an imposter," Mallory said flatly.

"How can we tell?"

"Tell what, Nosedive?"

"Tell if he's the Chameleon. He's got the mask."

"That may pose a problem," Duke said as he sat up.

"Duke! You're okay!" Nosedive exclaimed as he hugged the older mallard.

"Thanks kid. I missed you too."

Nosedive pulled away from Duke, but ignored the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dive please don't"

"I'm sorry dude. I don't know what's gotten into Wing."

"It's not your fault Dive. Right now we need to find out what is wrong with him and fix it."

"Does anyone know how we are suppose to get the mask away from him?" Mallory asked.

"We could always wait till he takes it off," Grin suggested.


	5. part 5

A/N: this is still part of the flashback

Several hours later Nosedive decided to go to his room, which Wildwing was currently occupying. Upon entering the room, Dive found Wing burning several of his video games.

"Wildwing! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry do you like these? Good then I'll break the rest!" Wildwing grabbed several more game cartridges, threw them on the floor, and stomped them into tiny plastic pieces.

"NO!"

"Oh wait, here you go."

Wildwing picked up the last few games, ripped out the electronic chips and threw them at Dive.

"Wing stop it! This isn't like you!"

"Oh and stabbing me with a pencil isn't like you! I'm just suppose to forget all the times you just stabbed me in the back! NO, this isn't like me!"

"We were just kids back then Wing," Dive sobbed.

Wildwing stopped stomping on the games and plopped down on the couch to catch his breath. The mask's eyes were now their normal red glow. Nosedive looked around the room to find the TV smashed in and the VCR imbedded in the wall. He was going to ask why, but then quickly decided not to when he saw the masks green eyes staring down at him.

"What do you want you stupid little shit! Can't you ever leave me alone!"

"Wildwing I only came in her to go to sleep. This is MY room too you know."

"Really? Then I will have to change that."

Wildwing grabbed his models and threw them at Nosedive. Dive dodged the flying objects and they smashed into the wall. Wildwing picked up his computer and was about to hurl it at Nosedive, but instead he slipped and fell. Wildwing got up and cursed his bad luck.

"Stupid comic books! Can't you ever put things away!"

Wildwing picked up several comic books and tossed them onto the small fire that was burning the video games.

"NOOOOO!"

Nosedive tried to save the comics, but Wildwing grabbed Dive by his hair and pulled him to the ground.

"Why do you have long hair? It makes you look like a girl."

"Wing don't."

Wildwing proudly displayed a pair of scissors.

"No Wing PLEASE!"

"Goodbye goldy locks," Wildwing said with an evil smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wildwing grabbed a lock of Dive's hair and cut it off. He went to grab more, but Dive kicked in him the groin. Wildwing fell to the floor as Nosedive rolled to safety. Nosedive picked up his hair and looked at it with tears welling up in his eyes. "Wing how could you?"

"When I get up uh," Wildwing said as she struggled to his hands and knees. "I'm going to rip every last hair and feather from your stinking hide!"

Wildwing finally got to a sitting position and rested his back against the dresser while he caught his breath. Dive did not want to kick his brother in such a tender spot, but he didn't have any other choice. "Wing please."

"Don't please me, you little.."

"Meow."

The two brothers fall silent.

"Meow."

Wildwing and Nosedive look to the closed bathroom door, then to one another. An evil smile crept across Wildwing's beak and Nosedive realized why. Wing was going to hurt Magic!

"What's going on in here?!" Tanya demanded from the hall. Instead of getting an answer she saw Dive and Wing race across the bedroom towards the bathroom. Nosedive reached the door first and threw himself in front of the door. "No Wing you're not going to hurt Magic."

"Out of my way runt," Wildwing ordered before he pushed Dive through the door.

"Wildwing Stop!" Tanya yelled before she went to get help.

A stunned Nosedive looked up from the floor at his psycho brother.

"Where is he!" Wing demanded as he looked around the bathroom feverishly.

Magic backed himself into a corner and hid when the door broke. He inched himself farther into the corner, but there was no place for him to go. He had never seen Wing like this, and he was scared. He was not coming out with Wing shouting and throwing things.

"I said where is he!" Wildwing glared at Nosedive.

"I don't know."

"If you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to."

"Magic RUN!" Nosedive shouted as he jumped up and knocked Wing against the wall.

A ball of black fun ran from behind the toilet, between the brothers' legs and out the door. Wildwing screamed with frustration and blasted the toilet. Nosedive fell backwards and covered his eyes from the exploding fragments.

"Why you little," Wildwing growled as he forcefully lifted Dive up by his collar. "I never wanted a brother! I never wanted you! It was great just me, Mom and Dad, but you had to come along. I hate you!"

Nosedive tried to pull away from Wing, but he tripped over the cat box and spilled the litter all over the floor.

"Stand still you lame excuse for a punching bag!"

Wildwing pulled back and slugged Dive in the midsection. Nosedive doubled over and gasped for air.

"Can't take it can you?! How about this!?" Wildwing grabbed a fist full of Nosedive's hair and slammed his head into the mirror. Dive fell over backwards and landed in the puddle of water on the floor. Wing prepared to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of Dive's head when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Let Me Go!"

Duke rushed in and grabbed Dive and they fled the bathroom.

"Be calm Wildwing, for you shall find peace."

"Let me"

Mallory clubbed Wing over the head and knocked him unconscious. Grin laid him on the bed and took off the mask. Mallory took the mask from Grin and used it to see if Wing was the Chameleon. To their dismay it was Wildwing. She tossed it on a pile of Dive's clothes before she left the room.

End Flashback.

Nosedive, followed by the other ducks, cautiously stepped into the bedroom.

"Wing?"

"Yes Nosedive."

"Are you feeling okay?" 

Wildwing looked at Nosedive and for the first time saw the bandage wrapped around his head. "Dive what happened to your head?"

"Uh don't you remember Wing?"

"Nosedive," Wildwing sighed. "I already told you I can't remember."

Nosedive looked to the others, who just shrug. Magic cautiously stepped into the room and towards Wildwing.

"Hey there Magic."

Dive jumped when Wildwing spoke to the cat. "Don't hurt him Wing!"

Wildwing gave Dive a puzzled look, "Dive, why would I want to hurt Magic?"

Nosedive sighed with relief, but he quickly tensed up again when Magic jumped onto Wing's lap.

"Meow," Magic purred as Wing scratched his back.

"At least you still like me," Wing whispered to the cat. Magic rubbed his face against Wing's chest and purred even louder.

It appeared that this was the genuine Wildwing. He wasn't scowling, yelling, or throwing anything. Maybe what he said was true. Maybe he didn't remember what happened the day before.

"Dive what happened to your head?" Wing asked again.

"You"

Duke grabbed his arm and signaled to him to keep his beak shut.

"What's going on?"

"We didn't want you to worry," Mal interceded.

"Worry about what?"

"I slipped and hit my head against the mirror last night."

"Slipped? Dive have you seen the bathroom?"

"Uhno."

"You couldn't have slipped."

"Well I did," Dive said defiantly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Wildwing was skeptical about Nosedive's answer, but he wasn't going to question him further. His headache was returning and he was starting to feel lightheaded from not eating all day.

"Are you feeling okay Wildwing?" Tanya asked.

"No. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Put your head between your legs," Duke suggested.

"That's not it Duke. I haven't eaten all day."

"I'll get you something," Dive offered before he ran from the room.

Wildwing rolled his eyes before he crashed onto the bed. Nosedive returned with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had made for Wing. To his dismay he found his brother sound asleep.

"Its okay Nosedive, let's let him rest. He's had a hard day."

"Hard day?! Tanya what are you talking about?"

"He cleaned up your room."

"Yeah Kid. That a hard thing to do by yourself."

Nosedive surrendered and took a bite out of the sandwich. "Hmm needs something." Dive went back to the kitchen to make the appropriate adjustments.


	6. part 6

Wildwing awoke several hours later refreshed and ready to go. The ducks had their usual pregame dinner and suited up for that night's game against the New Jersey Devils. Wildwing turned around and looked at Dive, "Are you sure you can play baby bro.?"

"What! You want to bench me!"

"No I just want to make sure your head is alright. I don't want you getting hurt."

Nosedive quickly looked away. He didn't want Wing to see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm fine bro., you don't need to worry about me."

"Okay then," Wildwing turned around and put the mask on. "Come on. Lets get going. We have a game to win." He left the locker room and skated onto the ice.

The beginning of the game went by fine. Wing made every save in typical flashy style. The Ducks were leading four nothing by the end of the first period. Wildwing was silent during the first intermission, but he always was. This was his way to keep concentrated on the game. The second period started out great. Nosedive scored two more goals and earned yet another hat trick for the season. Then it happened. Wildwing gave up his first goal of the night. From that moment on the typically cool, level headed team captain turned into a monster. Every time he was not able to stop the puck he would yell at the ducks that they were not giving him adequate defense, or he would curse at the Devil player who scored the goal. The score was eight five in favor of the ducks, but Wildwing still lost his cool. The Devils were called off sides and the face off was taken outside of the zone. Nosedive took the face off and lost. The Devils capitalized on the quick win and scored again.

"Damn it Nosedive, can't you ever do anything right!" Wildwing complained.

"Hey man I'm doing my best. And this attitude of yours is not helping!"

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the second period. All the players exited the ice as the zamboni came out.

"Hey Wing are you feeling all right?" Duke asked.

"Of course I am!" he snapped.

The ducks backed away from him. 

"He's loosing it again," Tanya whispered to the others.

"Just keep back and try not to talk to him," Mallory ordered. "We'll take care of him after the game."

The last thing Mal said defiantly troubled Nosedive. He had agreed with the others earlier that day, that if Wing flipped out again they were going to do something to him. He didn't know what, but he knew it would not be good. 

The third period began and Wildwing seemed to have calmed down a little. The intermission had helped him regain his composure. Wildwing did not give up another goal until there was less then five minutes left in the game. The puck blew past him, and he blew up. He went after the player and tripped him with his stick.

"Whoa bro. calm down," Nosedive said as he pulled Wing away from the guy.

"Get away from me you annoying little fart!"

Nosedive let go of Wing and gave his older brother a look of shock. "Wing please."

"Please this!" Wildwing ripped Nosedive's helmet off before he started to punch him in the face. Wing didn't give Dive any time to recover from the initial blow. He continued to beat his brother up until an official pried him off him.

"That's enough! Get back in the crease," ordered the referee. Wildwing did as he was told. The referee and Duke gave Dive a quick look over before the officials called two major penalties on Wildwing.

"One of you must sit for this penalty," the official told the ducks.

"But Wing drew it, make him sit," protested Nosedive.

"Yes, that's true, but we cannot make a goal tender sit out a penalty, official rules and all. One of you are going to have to sit out."

The ducks looked at one another, who was going to sit out for the last few minutes of the game?

"I will," Tanya volunteered.

"But we need you on defense."

"How about Nosedive," Mallory suggested.

"Why me?"

"Because you just got your head bashed in. You need some time to recover."  


"But Mal, I'm our top scorer!"

"Mallory's right Dive. You should sit out," Duke agreed.

Nosedive did not argue any more, instead he skated towards the penalty box. As he neared the box, one of the lines men steered him back towards the ducks locker room. He left the ice and hit the showers. Nosedive could hear the boo's from the crowd as he left, and the cheers as soon as the game resumed. Someone scored a goal, but he couldn't tell which team, because the final buzzer sounded a second after the puck crossed the goal line. The ducks slowly made their way to the locker room. Wildwing was the last to enter. Everyone sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until Duke spoke up, "What the hell do you think you were doing out there Wing! We never take penalties!"

"Shut up Duke. I'm not in the mood to be ridiculed by you."  
  
"No, I'm not going to shut up, and beating up Nosedive was uncalled for. He's your brother for goodness sake!"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"

Wildwing grabbed the edge of the bench and heaved it into the air. This was not an easy thing to do since it was bolted to the cement floor and it weighed one hundred pounds. He swung it like a baseball bat at the other's heads. They ducked the attack and the bench smashed into the lockers before knocking the lockers over. Wildwing struggled to lift the bench again, but Grin took the opportunity to end Wildwing's rampage. Grin charged his team captain and body checked him to the floor. Duke and Mallory each grabbed an arm and held it down. Grin sat on Wing's legs and Dive jumped onto his chest. Tanya ran to the medicine cabinet to find something to incapacitate Wildwing.

"Wing calm down," Nosedive begged.

"You calm down! I'm fine," Wing raged. "Get off me!"

"Tanya hurry up!" Duke called as Wing pulled his arm from Duke's grasp.

"Wing stop it!" Nosedive said firmly as he pushed his face into his older brother's. "Get a grip man."  


"Oh I'll get a grip all right, around your scrawny little neck as soon as I get free."

Nosedive grabbed Wildwing's face and looked past the masks green eyes and deep into his brother's crazed eyes. "Wing please. I don't want them to hurt you."

Wildwing gave a vile laugh before he turned and bit Nosedive's arm.

"AHHHHH!"

Nosedive pulled back and in the process he ripped the mask off Wing's face. Nosedive held his hurt arm close to his chest and wrapped his other arm around the mask. By now Tanya had the anesthetic ready.

"Dive!" Wildwing exclaimed as he looked up to see tears in his brother's eyes and pain etched on his face. "What's wrong?"

Tanya stepped up and she injected the ketamine, ace promazine mix into Wildwing's arm. The drug mix took an instant effect and Wing went limp. Duke, Mallory, and Grin let go of Wildwing and stepped back. Nosedive continued to sit on his brother's chest and cried. Duke stepped up and grabbed Nosedive by the arm, but Dive pulled away from the older mallard.

"Come on kid, ya have ta get up. He can't breath with you sitting on him."  
  
Nosedive didn't move.

"Nosedive your going to kill him if you don't get off," Mallory stated.

Nosedive looked from her then to his brother, before he stumbled to his feet. He handed Tanya the mask before collapsing. Grin and Mal caught him before he hit the floor.


	7. part 7

Tanya stepped up and she injected the ketamine, ace promazine mix into Wildwing's arm. The drug mix took an instant effect and Wing went limp. Duke, Mallory, and Grin let go of Wildwing and stepped back. Nosedive continued to sit on his brother's chest and cried. Duke stepped up and grabbed Nosedive by the arm, but Dive pulled away from the older mallard.

"Come on kid, ya have ta get up. He can't breath with you sitting on him."  
  
Nosedive didn't move.

"Nosedive your going to kill him if you don't get off," Mallory stated.

Nosedive looked from her then to his brother, before he stumbled to his feet. He handed Tanya the mask before collapsing. Grin and Mal caught him before he hit the floor.

***

Wildwing awoke several hours later, attempted to sit up, but found that he was strapped to a bed in the infirmary.

"What the?!"  


Wildwing looked around again and it appeared that he was alone.

"Hey bro," Nosedive said as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Dive, what's going on?"

"You went off again, so the other's did this," Dive gestured towards the restraints. "I didn't want this to happen bro."

"Went off? What do you mean went off?"

"You attacked the other team bro. The officials gave you TWO major penalties."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shhh; please Wing don't yell, if they hear you" Dive said as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Dive what's wrong?"  


"Just please don't yell. I don't know what they will do to you if" Nosedive covered his face ashamed for not stopping his friends.

"Dive, please don't cry. What happened to your arm?"

"You bit me."

Wildwing's eyes went wide with horror. "Dive I"

"It's okay bro, I know your were possessed."

"Thanks Dive," Wing said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Dive said with a mock smile.

After a long pause Wildwing asked, "Sooo Dive, how are you?"

Nosedive laughed, "good considering you have been trying to kill me these last few days."

Wildwing gave a hurt look.

"Oh come on Wing lighten up."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I am. You need to lighten up."

"I mean about me hurting you."

"Would I make up a thing like that?"

"No, I guess not." Wildwing looked away from his brother before he slammed his head against the pillow. "Damn! Why would I do that?"

"Wing calm down. They might hear you," Nosedive cautioned as he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard the commotion.

"I'm an idiot! I'm stupid, I'm horrible, I deserve to die!"

"Wing shhh."

Wildwing struggled to get free as he cursed himself, "why do you put up with me Dive? You deserve to be able to hit me. Go on Dive hit me! I deserve it! Come on Dive do it!"

"No Wing stop saying that."

The others came rushing in to find Wildwing trashing around in the bed and yelling at Dive. Duke pulled Nosedive away from the bed. "Stop it Wildwing!"

"Quick Tanya, before he hurts himself!" Mallory ordered. Tanya quickly prepared a syringe and walked up to the bed. Wing saw the needle and redoubled his efforts to escape. "No, please, no. I'll behave, please no!"

Tanya grabbed his arm and prepared to inject the medication into his vein. "Please DON'T!" Wildwing pleaded before he looked away. "I didn't do" With no warning Wildwing's body relaxed and went limp.

"Tanya stop!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything Nosedive."

"Then why did he?" Dive looked at Wing's motionless form on the bed.

"He passed out."

"I told you he hated getting shots."

Tanya placed the plastic cover over the needle and placed the still full syringe on a nearby counter. "We should loosen these," she said as she undid the restraints around Wing's wrist. Underneath she found big purple welts the same width as the restraints on his wrists.

"Ouch," Duke commented. "Maybe I made them too tight."

"Well I'd say," Nosedive scoffed, "you hurt him. You promised not to hurt him."

"We didn't hurt him Nosedive," Mallory said. "He did that to himself, when he was thrashing around."

"Only because you were going to shoot him up with that stuff," Dive said as he pointed at the syringe.

"Little friend he was hitting his head on the bed, thrashing around and yelling at you when we came in," Grin stated in his calm confident voice.

"Okay, so he WAS doing that, but he wasn't flippin' out."

Everyone gave him a skeptical look.

"Really, he wasn't. He only did that when I told him about the game and hurting me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you told him about last night?"

"Yes Duke I told him He has a right to know. I just wish that he would get better soon."

"I think that could be accomplished Nosedive," Tanya smiled. "I believe that I found the problem, and it's been fixed."  
  
"Does that mean we don't need to chain Wing up anymore?"

"Yes Nosedive, we don't need to chain him up anymore," Mal smiled at the young blond.

Nosedive hit the roof, jumped for joy, did a jig, clicked his heals (get the picture?), for Wildwing was no longer going to be treated like a mad man.

"Calm down Nosedive," Duke waved the teenager down.

"And not so loud, he does need his rest," Tanya added.

"Oops sorry."

"That's okay, lets just go get some fresh air, "Duke said as he placed an arm around Dive's shoulder and lead him out of the room.

Wildwing awoke two hours later to find the room dark and he was free from bondage. He looked around the infirmary hoping to find Dive, but no one was there. He lay down again and recounted everything he could remember, which wasn't much. Besides his and Dive's last conversation, the previous days events were a complete blank, an empty chalk board, a clean piece of paper, nothing but the abyss in space. Wildwing sat up on his elbows and noticed the needle sitting on the counter. "Huh that's strange?"

"What's strange?"

Wildwing quickly looked in the direction of the voice to find the others gathered in the doorway. "Hi guys," he said cautiously. He was going to have to be cautious with answering their questions. Any wrong move or phrase could wind him up in the crazy house with a new hug me jacket.

"How long have you been awake?" Tanya asked.

"About a minute or so, why?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

Tanya made her way over to the bed and took some readings. "Everything appears normal," she said.

"Or is it?" Wildwing asked.

"Excuse me," Mallory remarked with narrowed eyes.

"Is everything normal? Am I normal? For that matter am I who you think I am? From what Dive has told me I was Mr. Hyde."

Duke chuckled, "that's one way of putting it, yes you were, even though I would say that you were more wild then anything else."

"Thanks," Wildwing said dryly.

"You don't have to worry Wing. I found the problem and I already fixed it," Tanya assured.

"And that would be"

"The mask. Whatever Dragonus' device was, it effected the mask, not you. Well not at first, it needed an electrical shock to activate. Whenever you wore the mask it changed you into an irate crazy person."

"You make it sound so good," Wildwing said sarcastically.

"Sorry about everything we did, especially the restraints. We didn't know what you were going to do next."

"That's understandable. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position," Wing said as he rubbed his wrists. "But why didn't you try to stop me when I tried to hurt Dive?"

"We did, but you threw Grin across the room and almost killed Duke," Mallory stated.

"What?!"

"Don't worry Wing I hold nothing against you," Duke smiled. "Besides we are now even. It's my fault the restraints were too tight."

"Nor do I," Grin added quietly.

"And that goes triple for me bro."

Wildwing turned to Mal and Tanya, "Okay so I tried to kill them, what did I do to you two?"

"You don't want to know Wildwing. Besides we have already forgiven you," Tanya said.

"No, I really want to know. What kind of creep was I?"

"Well"

"Wildwing trust me, you wouldn't like the guy," Mallory cut Tanya off. "Oh and one more thing. If you ever call me fat again I'll hurt you," Mal winked.

"Fat?" Wildwing scratched his head, "But your not.."

"Bro. Don't go there. If you do you may never come back alive."

Everyone laughed.

"Now all we have to do is convince Phil that Wing's back to normal," Mallory sighed.

Wildwing rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, I tried to kill Phil too."

"Yup!"

"Wait a minute, I got an idea."

Everyone looked at Nosedive with skeptical looks.

"Let's not tell Phil, and whenever he want us to do a publicity stunt let's tell him to talk to Wing. He'll drop the idea faster then you can say hockey puck."

The End.

Icelightning- sorry I think Wing is a great cook, but a big baby. Te he ^_^ Besides Ice, he has soooo many other things that he can be scared of or have weaknesses to. 

Millory thanks for the proof reading. Hopefully now you can read the entire story without the gurbled up message in spots.

Lily C. I wrote this one just for you. You said in one review that I took Wing totally out of character in Abara Kadabara. Sorry, I just had to take him out of character. I think he looks good as a wild man. Besides I was able to describe how most children interact with their siblings. Anyway I just HAD to take him out of character to see what I could do with this kind of Wing and so you can tell me what you think. Please be gentile, I just had my wisdom tooth pulled (last month). OUCH! 

I hope everyone enjoyed Wing's out of mind experience. I'm definitely out of mine. I can't wait to see what I'll be like after this next semester of hell! 

Oh yeah and one more thing I have never read the story that inspired this insanity. So if it similar to it I apologize. If it is not like it then cool I'm original (not really, but being different is better then being normal).

Like always

Smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless.


End file.
